The Tactician's Code
by KennHyrulian
Summary: Whenever two tacticians meet, a battle must be fought. And in the end, only one walks away.


**Tactician's Code: Command Order 66**

_In war, there must be no confusion. One single error, one single miscommunication can and will lead to defeat. That is where the role of a Tactician comes in. The tactician is the single commander over the battlefield, giving out orders and instructions for all the warriors in his or her band. Truly, the tactician is the most vital part of any army, for without a tactician, the soldiers are lost, unguided, and confused._

'_A tactician without an army is a nonentity._

_An army without a tactician is a disordered force.'_

_~ Quote from Tactician Mark, Tactician's Code: Introduction_

_The tactician is the most stressful role in the army. The soldiers simply have to be told where to head towards, what to fight and what to defend. But the tactician must see beyond what the eyes observe. In battles, it is not two armies who clash against each other with steel glinting in the light, but the battle that wages on in the minds of the tacticians._

_The tactician engages in a mental standoff against the his or her opposing foe, sending out units to counteract their opponent's movements, thinking six steps ahead while keeping in mind their own limitations. One must keep in mind all strategies created throughout the centuries of warfare, while at the same time remembering the basic principles of warfare, not creating plans too elaborate nor too obvious._

_In the end, when the dust settles, only one side will remain standing, and that is the tactician who outmaneuvered their opponent._

_The winning tactician keeps his or her life, as well as ensures the army's safety._

_The losing tactician, however, dies._

_It may seem barbaric to those not initiated in the Tactician's Order, but it is necessary. Who is to say that the defeated tactician would not raise another army to defeat you in the future? Who is to say that the defeated one might even beg for death after losing many comrades on his field?_

_Whatever the outcome, the losing tactician will die, alongside his comrades._

'_A tactician guides his army._

_The army defends the tactician._

_When one falls, the other shall as well._

_A deadly waltz.'_

_~ Excerpt from Tactician's Code: Conduct of Wars_

_However, there is one way out of this inescapable fate, if both tacticians would agree to it. Most, if not all tacticians, have grown attached to their band of warriors due to their time spent in battles together. And so a new command was introduced._

_Command Order 66. _

_An engagement to the death solely between the two tacticians, using whatever skills they have gathered against each other. The outcome will be similar to a regular battle against each other._

_The winning tactician lives. The losing tactician dies._

_But regardless of his or her death, the losing tactician's army is allowed to live and bypass them. This allows unnecessary bloodshed of fond comrades the tacticians may have had with their companions._

_People wonder why there are so few tacticians in the world. This is why. Few would have the courage to stand forth as a tactician to lead their comrades to victory. Even fewer would get to live as time passes. For no matter how one acts, Fate decrees that tacticians will meet in battle._

_And only one walks away._

_~ Final Excerpt from Tactician's Code: Conclusion_

* * *

I took another deep breathe as his eyes took in the opposing band of warriors across the field.

They were well-armed and numbered, almost exactly the same as the Shepherds. They had a lot more archers present in their forces, but they lacked a defensive frontline, leaving them vulnerable to devastating charges, but were able to quickly retaliate with their sizable force of magic users.

But the Shepherds were already exhausted from their battle a few days ago, and the wounded had only begun to recuperate. If this battle happened, there would be casualties.

And I would not allow that to happen.

"Robin?" Chrom glanced at me, slightly worried at my deep frown.

"Father?" I looked down to see the jewel of my life staring at me with worried, adoring eyes.

"It is fine." I replied to both of them. "Merely pondering about the situation."

They let the matter drop with slight reluctance, before leaving me to think about the oncoming battle in silence.

I could hear the Shepherds rapidly running into their formations that I had created several years ago in conjunction with Frederick to counteract the many ranged units we had faced while in Plegia. It mostly conducted of the more armored knights and generals in the front line, deploying large wooden shields that acted as a permanent shield for those behind them as they shifted forward. The cavalry would be on the flanks of the slow moving force, while the Pegasus riders would stay at the very back, out of reach from the deadly arrows and wind tomes but ready to dash in and grab a injured ally, whether through the usage of staffs or with sheer mobility. Healers remained with the aerial cavalry, while the rest of the army would shift forwards behind the lumbering Generals and Great Knights.

But I knew that despite this formidable formation, there would be too many casualties.

And I would not allow that to happen.

Chrom was called away by his wife and daughter to check on the last minute battle preparation. Morgan remained by my side, no doubt running countless battle scenarios in her mind, while continue to stare at me inquisitively with adoring eyes.

I inwardly cringed at her expressive eyes, shining with wonder as she watched me. I heard the sounds of wings swishing through the air entered the air, before the familiar thumps of hooves landed. I turned around to see my other daughter as well as my wife land.

"Robin, the Shepherds are ready. We only await your command." Cordelia's voice seemed to radiate through the small clearing, unconsciously making me smile. Her entire presence seemed to radiate perfection, making most people feel inferior to her, including me. We had never gotten along in the beginning, with her still mourning over her fallen sisters and her affection with the prince. But as time passed, and when she and I started to work together, we grew more comfortable in each other's presence. And before I knew it, I had fallen for her.

I always felt that I didn't deserve her. She was amazing, perfect, peerless in every aspect. She could have any man she wanted wrapped around her fingertips, despite her being too kind to do so. And yet, when it came down to it, she chose me when I gathered my courage to step forward.

I will never understand what she saw in me that made her love me as well, but I will remain eternally grateful for her, especially in the passing years afterwards. She would stand by my side, defending me and fighting with me, acting as the pillar of support that I had come to rely on in the recent months in Valm.

My other daughter, Severa grumbled, her brown twin ponytails weaving through the air as she adjusted her hair from the recent flight with her mother. "C'mon already. I'm sure you already got a masterful plan inside those big head of yours." She humorously mocked towards both me and Morgan.

Severa was a strikingly beautiful girl, no, woman in her own right as well, despite her constant statements of her being inferior to her mother. She was a hard-worker, always striving to be the best in every subject she enrolled, always attempting to mirror her mother in perfection despite not knowing that she was already perfect in every way.

She was an amazing person to simply be around once you had gotten pass her frosty exterior. Her many compliments and concerns hidden in her seemingly malicious remarks, her hidden acts of defending her family's backs while in battle while saying nothing about it. Her attempts at taking care of us while at the same time lashing out at times whenever we tried to same for her.

Severa may have been strange, but she was my daughter. And I loved her for who she was.

Morgan just laughed at Severa's remark before entering into her usual routine with her sister, their compliments hidden in their snide words to each other. Cordelia looked on with happiness shining in her eyes.

Morgan. When I had found her in the ruins, fighting by herself against the many Risen I had admired her for her grace on her Pegasus, flying through the air and impaling Risen with such finesse that it almost looked like she was merely in a competition instead of a fight to the death.

When Severa had announced that she was Cordelia's and I's daughter, I had never fought as hard as I did in my life. Cordelia had simply charged forward, slamming her lance without mercy, reaping the Risen while I threw spell after spell of Arcthunder tomes, clearing the way forward. Severa had lunged forward with her mother, the duo simply tearing through the path towards her.

When we finally grouped up, she had stared at me in wonder before leaping up towards me. Her eyes were full of adoration and unshed tears, and she radiated joy when Severa and Cordelia joined us.

_No. There can be no casualties._

_Not them._

"Robin?" Cordelia asked again, dismounting her Pegasus and walking over to me. Her movements drew our daughters' attention to my frowning face.

I quickly put on a weak smile. "It is nothing. I am just thinking about this upcoming battle."

Cordelia slowly nodded, her hand already brushing the loose hair that stuck out in front of me, before giving me a hug and a kiss. I could faintly hear Severa gagging, and the moment was over as Cordelia stepped back, her cheeks having a red blush to them.

Before she could step back far enough, I grabbed her again, as well as my two daughters, gripping them in a hug.

"I love you, Cordelia, Severa, Morgan. When I awoke in Ylisse, I had no memories. These past two years have been kind to me, and I am blessed to have formed such wonderful memories with you three again. If anything were to happen to you, I would be lost once again."

They froze in slight shock from my sudden movement, but the family hug was reciprocated. One of them started sniffing, but I continued nonetheless.

"Therefore, I will not allow harm come unto you all." I broke the family hug and stepped out.

They looked at me confusedly, but I forged onwards.

I took out my Killer Edge that I had personally customized, that had served me proudly in the last few months. "Severa, you are my trusted daughter, a unique package of hot-headedness, love and kindness all put into a beautiful girl. I know you have constantly looked out for us despite your efforts from distancing yourself from us. Despite yourself constantly ridiculing yourself and comparing yourself to your parents, know that both Cordelia and I already see you as perfect in our eyes." I handed over my personal sword to her. "You deserve more than I can offer, but all I have to give to you is but the means to defend yourself. Wield it with pride. Wield it to protect your family, for family is where the true bonds are forged."

She took it wordlessly, her mouth agape in shock. I turned to Morgan.

"When we met, you always wanted to follow in my footsteps as a Tactician. But instead, I had always encouraged you to remain as a Pegasus flier, to follow in your mother's path. Do you know why I told you this?"

Morgan looked adorable with her face tilted in confusion. "There can only be one tactician for an army…?"

I smiled at her answer. "Correct. When there are more tacticians present, there is more conflict between individuals, and battle plans are confused and lost. But now, I feel that you are ready to adopt the Tactician's path." I reached into my robes and pulled out the massive book, and handed to her, Morgan yelped slightly in her effort to lift it. "This is the book all Tacticians abide by. The Tactician's Code. When the battle is done, read through it, and go through the many strategies I have written inside my chest in the tent. I am proud to call you a tactician." I gave her a hug while she stared at the book in awe.

I finally turned to Cordelia. "Cordelia… you are the other piece of my broken soul in these waning days, my constant support in moments where I hesitate. I have always wondered what you saw in me, and to this day I still have not found the answer. But despite everything that had occurred, you have still decided to stay with me, and not a day goes by that I find myself loving you even more."

She was starting to cry. She understood what I had planned to do.

"One night, you stayed near me and provided me comfort in my moment of weakness. And that is the moment where I realized that if you were ever gone, I would fall apart." I stepped towards her and kissed her again. "I have nothing to offer to you, for material possessions are not enough to signify my love to you. But I hope that even against the strains of time, you will remember me as the one who had fallen madly in love you, and should you have asked it, conquered the world for you.

I stepped back from my family, before giving a weak promise of, 'I love you.' The three started to walk towards me, but I was already gone, having teleported to the center of the field, between the Shepherds and the opposing force. Cries of shock had sounded through both armies at my sudden appearance, but a quick hold from me and the opposing tactician had both sides frozen, standing uneasily as the tension skyrocketed.

* * *

We both met in the center of the field, our hand on our sword with the other on a tome, hidden in our cloaks. "I am Tactician Robin of the Ylissean League." I introduced myself, but not moving an inch.

He looked warily at me, before doing the same. "Tactician Alexander of the Valmese Vanguard, at your service."

We both stared at each other for several more seconds, before I broke it.

"I am sure you already realize the inevitable massacre that will occur should we fight here." I spoke.

Alexander gave a short nod in reply. "Yes. I am reluctant to see my friend and comrades die here. I am confident that you feel the same as well, judging by the worried looks on your men.

I nodded to his question. "We both do not want to fight each other, but we must."

"Yes. We must."

Another period of silence.

We both sighed, before drawing our swords and crossing it with the other, forming an X over the space between us.

"Tactician Alexander of the Valmese Vanguard, I challenge you to the Death Waltz under Command Order 66 under the Tactician's Code." I spoke firmly, watching him in the eyes.

"Tactician Robin of the Ylissean League, I accept your challenge to the Death Waltz." Alexander's eyes hardened. "May the best tactician… no… fighter win."

Both of our swords shone, before a dome formed around both of us, covering roughly the distance from our armies.

More cries of shock sounded and both sides dropped formations as they slammed the dome. But the Death Waltz cannot be interrupted.

Alexander and I began to walk towards our ends of the dome.

"Tactician Morgan of the Ylissean League! What does Command Order 66 state?" I roared out to my daughter, while Alexander did the same with his apprentice.

Morgan desperately flipped through the many pages of the massive book in her hands, before slamming it onto the ground when she found it. "Command Order 66: A tactician challenges another tactician into a single-engagement duel to the… to the…" she trailed off as her eyes widened.

"Continue." I stated.

"… a… a single-engagement duel to the death!" Her voice shot up in shock as she stared at me.

"What!?" Chrom roared. "Robin! Why would you do such a thing!?"

Similar exclamations of shock echoed as I walked towards them, still inside the dueling sphere.

"The Shepherds are my family. And I value family above all else; I will not see you harmed. Not on my watch."

My eyes saw Severa and Cordelia. Severa was frantically calling out insults at me, swinging my sword against the dome without a scratch. Cordelia… her eyes shone with worry, her fists tightened and tears trickling down her face.

I felt myself wilting at her face.

"Morgan." I turned back to my apparent apprentice. "Continue reading."

She shakily took a deep breathe, before continuing. "The… the Death Waltz's purpose is to settle a battle between armies in which the only casualties are the Tacticians themselves."

I nodded once. "Then you all understand."

"Robin! Gods, no!" Chrom yelled again, bringing his Falchion to slam against the dome.

"Do not bother breaking the dome. The Death Waltz is an ancient magic beyond you all." I turned back to the center of the field, just at the same moment when Alexander had been saying his goodbyes as well.

Even through the distance I could see the Valmese Tactician sigh in sorrow once, before pointing his sword at me, his tome held in his left hand, runic circles appearing around him.

I returned the same gesture.

And then we fought.

* * *

_Being a Tactician is no extravagant life. You either die a hero in the eyes of your friends, or live long enough to see yourself become a cold-blooded commander with no remorse._

_It is no wonder that there are so few Tacticians recorded in history. Too many have died before their time, defeated by those superior to them._

_But the few tacticians that do remain in history are recorded as great men. But those historians do not understand the harsh, unforgiving life of the Tactician. The disgusting, heart-wrenching truth in the Tactician's Code._

_None understand, except the Tacticians themselves._

_~ Quote from Tactician Morgan of the Ylissean Empire_


End file.
